The problem of identifying wares provided in showcases often arises. Pointing to wares with one's finger is problematic, since the salesperson in general does not know exactly at which ware the customer is pointing.
It is known from GB 353,890 A that in the case of a vending machine, a light source is to be provided that illuminates the item selected by a dial similar to a telephone dial. As shown in FIG. 8 and explained on page 7, lines 87 to 100 and 106 to 124 of GB 353,890 A, the lamp-like light source is pivoted via a cam disk control, in such a way that it illuminates the selected item.
EP 2 662 618 A1 describes and shows a rod-shaped aquarium lamp, which has a fastening part. The fastening part consists of two segments, which are held together by magnetic forces. A glass panel is provided between the segments. The light emitted by the lamp does not pass through the segments of the fastening part.
US 2011/0233228 A1 relates to a vending machine, to which a pointing device that is similar to that of GB 353,890 A is assigned. A ball is provided as a control for the pointing device, so that the desired item can be highlighted. Only then is the purchase made.